Miriam Chong
México, D. F |familiares = Cynthia Chong (hija) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 2002 2016 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} SPM-GataNegra.png|Felicia Hardy/Gata Negra (1ª voz) en Spider-Man, su personaje más conocido. IRM-BrujaEscarlata.png|Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata en Iron Man. Akane Kimidori.png|Akane Kimidori (2ª voz) en Dr. Slump y Arale y Dr. Slump 2. IRM-Hypnotia.png|Hypnotia también en Iron Man. SPM-MargaretConnors.png|Margaret Connors (1ª voz) también en Spider-Man. SPM-AgenteX.png|Sharon Carter/Agente X (1ª voz) también en Spider-Man. SPM-Titania.png|Anna Marie/Titania también en Spider-Man. Cindy Betts.gif|Cindy Betts en Tierra de policías. Entrenadora doogan pann.png|Entrenadora Doogan en Pepper Ann. SMSsKarakuriko.png|Karakuriko en Sailor Moon SuperS. SMSsTenko.png|Tenko también en Sailor Moon SuperS. SMSsBlanko.png|Blanko también en Sailor Moon SuperS. SMSsMonoManeMane.png|Mono Mane Mane también en Sailor Moon SuperS. SMSsRosaTogeToge.png|Rosa Toge Toge también en Sailor Moon SuperS. Slb04(2).png|Asami Ohizumi en Sally. SMSsSubdito1.png|Súbdito #2 también en Sailor Moon SuperS. Slb 010(4).png|Vendedora de panecillos también en Sally. Slb 018(6).png|Madre de Rudy también en Sally. Slb 022(5).png|Yoko (flashback) también en Sally. SPM-DebraWhitman.png|Debra Whitman (ep. 19) también en Spider-Man. SMStarsLíderGimnasia.png|Líder del equipo de Gimnasia en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. SMStarsSailorLady.png|Noriko Okamachi/Sailor Lady también en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Miriam Chong es una actriz y traductora de doblaje mexicana conocida por haber sido la voz de Felicia Hardy en la serie animada de Spider-Man de los 90. En 2013 condujo un programa de TV por Internet en webmusictv.com llamado DubWorld donde entrevista a otros actores de doblaje. Después de haber estado retirada muchos años del doblaje, regresó como traductora para algunas empresas, y luego se reintegró como actriz. Filmografía Series Animadas *Spider-Man ** Felicia Hardy ** Titania ** Margaret Connors (1ra. voz) ** Mujer en museo ** Debra Whitman (ep. 19) ** Agente 1 de Shield ** Secuestradora ** Voces adicionales *Iron Man ** Wanda/Bruja Escarlata ** Hypnotia ** Alana Ulanova *Pepper Ann - Doogan *La Máscara - Reportera Anime *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Akane Kimidori (2ª voz) / Niña molesta (ep. 5) *Dr. Slump 2 - Akane Kimidori (1ª voz) *Sally, la brujita - Azami Ohizumi (ep. 4) *Sailor Moon SuperS ** Karakuriko (ep. 128) ** Tenko (ep. 135) ** Blanko (ep. 138) ** Rana KeroKero (ep. 151) ** Mono ManeMane (ep. 152) ** Rosa TogeToge (ep. 156) ** Voces adicionales *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Noriko Okamachi/Sailor Lady (ep. 178) *¡Oh, Mi Diosa! - Vendedora de anillos (ep. 5) Películas *Mary Shelley - Sirvik *Momentum Generation - Madre de Rob *The Hollow: El espíritu de la tormenta - Cora (Deborah Kara Unger) *Tierra de policías - Cindy Betts (Janeane Garofalo) *Los Coneheads - Lisa Farber (Lisa Jane Persky) *En la línea de fuego - Reportera en TV, Voz en aeropuerto *Jumanji - Voz en patrulla *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer - Psicóloga *El especialista - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Bonanza (Redoblaje) - Yvette (Danielle Aubry) *Sex Education - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs - Carney *Zombillénium - Voces adicionales Participación por identificar *From the Northern Country Traducciones y adaptación Películas * All Men are Suspects (DAT) * Love comes with Christmas (DAT) * Paradise Lost (DAT) * Absolut Beginners (Caaliope) * Cent Pistol (Caaliope) * See You in Valhalla (Caaliope) * Slap Her... She's French (Caaliope) * Sing Street (Auditel) * Deathrace (Auditel) * Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon (Auditel) * I Am Watching You (Macías Group) * Prisoners (SDI Media de México) Series de Televisión * Mar de plástico (Antigua) Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010